Travis Manawa
Travis Manawa is a fictional character in the first three seasons of the television series Fear the Walking Dead portrayed by Cliff Curtis. The character is a former English teacher who is dealing with the fallout in addition to a divorce and a resentful son. Character biography Travis is a good-natured man and loving father. He is a protective, pragmatic and resolute individual who holds a firm personal conviction that everything can be fixed, one way or another. He has been described as "the one character who desperately tries to cling to his humanity ... the one person who believes that there is always a way to repair something that is broken and that a corner will always be turned ... and a good man trying to do right by everyone in his life". He holds a strong belief that civilization will eventually be rebuilt. Season 1 After Nick finds his girlfriend eating a corpse, he is hit by a car and hospitalized. Travis initially thinks that Nick's claims about the incident are heroin hallucinations, but he believes Nick after visiting the church himself. Nick escapes from the hospital and meets with Calvin, hoping to learn if the drugs Calvin sold him caused him to hallucinate in the church. Calvin tries to kill Nick to prevent being exposed as a drug dealer or impugning the quality of his drugs. In the ensuing struggle, Calvin is mortally shot. After Travis and Madison arrive, the zombified Calvin attacks them. Nick runs over Calvin repeatedly with Travis' truck, and the three watch in disbelief as the mutilated Calvin is still able to turn his head towards them. Nick, Madison, and Travis choose to flee to the desert. The group returns to Madison's home to gather supplies. Travis tells Madison to take the kids to the desert without him; he will catch up. The group inside the barbershop remains trapped, while the riot outside intensifies. While a riot rages, a mob sets fire to the store adjoining the barbershop, forcing the Salazars and Manawas to flee. The group reaches Travis' truck and escapes, but not before Griselda is injured by a collapsing scaffold. Unable to reach a hospital, the group drives to Madison's house, where Nick, Madison, and Alicia temporarily flee. Nick leads Madison and Alicia to the Trans' house next door, where they take a shotgun. Travis arrives and is attacked by Mr. Dawson, who is shot and killed by Daniel. All three families decide to stay the night and evacuate in the morning. Nurse Liza tends to Griselda's injured foot but notes that she will die if not treated by a doctor. Ofelia tells Daniel they should flee with Travis, but he insists his family can survive alone and will join his cousin later. The next morning, as the Clarks and Manawas start driving away, the National Guard arrives and quarantines the block. While Travis says, "It's going to get better", Daniel laments that it's "too late", as he watches a guardsman mark the neighboring house. Days after the National Guard quarantines the neighborhood into a Safe Zone, residents try to live normally. Tensions build under military rule. Chris shows a video to Travis and Madison of a light signaling from the Dead Zone. Travis talks Doug into getting psychological help. Liza helps neighbors with their medical needs. Travis learns that Doug has been hospitalized for his mental issues. Dr. Exner determines that Liza is not technically a nurse. Soldiers take Griselda and Nick to a hospital, but Nick's family protests his departure. Liza agrees to go to assist the medical team despite not wanting to leave her son. Travis retreats to the roof and sees the signal from the Dead Zone. Seconds later, he hears gunfire followed by darkness. Chris is devastated that Liza left voluntarily to help at the hospital, but Travis promises to bring her back. Travis convinces Moyers' squad to take him to the hospital to check on his friends. While en route, Moyers encourages Travis to shoot a zombie, but Travis is emotionally unable to pull the trigger. The soldiers stop to assist another squad in a building infested by zombies, and most of those soldiers, including Moyers, are overcome. The few survivors flee and drop Travis off near the Safe Zone. He learns that Daniel tortured Adams into revealing what "Cobalt" means: in the morning, all civilians will be killed, and the guardsmen will evacuate the city. The group drives to the National Guard's headquarters to rescue Liza, Griselda, and Nick. Adams agrees to be their guide when let go by Travis. The group infiltrates the base after Daniel distracts the guards by leading a horde of walkers from the arena. Travis, Madison, Daniel, and Ofelia go inside, while Alicia and Chris stay behind. Meanwhile, the walkers breach the perimeter defenses and swarm the base. Travis' group reaches the holding cells and free the detainees before reuniting with Nick, Liza, and Strand. They try to escape through the medical ward, where they discover Dr. Exner has euthanized all of the patients. Dr. Exner tells them of an escape route before presumably committing suicide. Before they can escape, the group encounters Adams, who shoots Ofelia in the arm. Enraged, Travis brutally beats Adams and leaves him for dead. Strand leads the group to his oceanside mansion. On the beach, Liza reveals to Madison that she was bitten during the escape. Liza pleads with Madison and Travis to euthanize her before she turns. Travis promises to protect Chris before shooting Liza. Season 2 Travis and the rest of the group, get ready to board Victor Strand's yacht, the Abigail. During their trip, Strand's home is seen in flames, exploding, swarmed by the infected. Travis and Madison pack everything and prepare to leave the beach. Unfortunately, when he tries getting Chris (who is mourning his mother's death) on the zodiac, he says he is not leaving her. The infected soon appear. Travis and Madison throw rocks at them, killing them. Nick arrives in the zodiac and boards with Madison, Chris, and Liza's corpse. They head to the Abigail. The group freezes and silently witness Los Angeles engulfed in flames as the military bombs their former home. The following day Travis checks on Chris, who is in his room with his mother's corpse. When he goes outside and sees the Abigail has come across a raft of survivors, Alicia wants to help them, but Travis tells her to check the radio while he talks to Strand. Travis sees Madison and Strand arguing over him not wanting to stop the boat. Travis agrees with Strand as he informs them they are heading to San Diego. Travis and Madison argue over his agreement with Strand's decision, but he says his priority is the protection of his family. Later that day, everyone but Strand attends a burial at sea for Liza. Travis says some words before Chris angrily throws his mother's corpse overboard. Travis goes to Chris' room to comfort him, but he screams at him for shooting her before punching him. Season 3 Travis, Madison and Alicia are captured by soldiers and taken to a military compound led by Troy Otto. Travis is separated from Madison and Alicia, and is then taken to a storage room where people are being executed for research. While there, he finds Nick with Luciana Galvez, who is injured. Travis tells Nick that his mother is looking for him. They briefly catch up with each other, before Troy finds Nick and asks about his ethnicity and whether his people dodged the outbreak or not. Before he can leave, Nick asks where his mother and sister are; Troy tells him they are fine. Travis tells Troy that Luciana is dying and needs medical attention. Troy says everyone dies there and tells Travis to take a seat. He refuses until Troy points a gun at him. When Travis is sitting, Steven (one of his associates) tells him his women are in danger. Travis tells Steven he is attracting attention, but Steven says he can get them out of there and just needs someone to watch his back. He is the only fit person left, and he can get them out if he has help. The guards come and take Travis, Nick, Luciana, Steven, and others before they can try to escape. Travis witnesses people being executed, but remains emotionless. He asks about the corpses outside. The hostile soldiers explain, but he berates them, calling them sick, calling their research pointless, and laughing at them. When one of the soldiers, Willy, decides to execute Nick, Travis volunteers. This gives Steven, Nick, and Luciana time cut off their cuffs. Travis manages to attack the soldiers, and escapes with the group. Outside, Steven, Nick, and Luciana go to the sewers, but Steven is killed by Willy and Travis is captured. Travis is taken to Troy, who sends him to the pit. He is thrown in a pit with the infected and, enraged by his treatment, kills them all. Then, Willy shoots an opening in a fence, releasing more. Travis runs towards the infected and kills them. After he is reunited with Madison, he tries attacking Troy, but is held back and sees the reunion of the Clarks. Later, Madison and Travis leave. Troy's older brother, Jake, tries persuading them to go to their ranch, but they refuse. In a brief moment, Madison comforts and apologizes to Travis, who is still in pain after the death of his son. As a herd breaks out, Madison and Nick go with Troy while Travis escapes via helicopter with Alicia, Luciana, Jake, and Charlene. They all head to the ranch. Later that night, the helicopter is suddenly shot six times. Travis is hit with the last bullet, which enters his stomach and exits through his neck; he starts bleeding out. Travis begins unbuckling his seat belt, ignoring Alicia's concern over him doing so. He realizes he will die. Not wanting to die and turn, Travis opens the helicopter door. Alicia unbuckles herself to get Travis, but sees the fatal open wound in his abdomen. Travis loses consciousness and falls to his death. Travis appears in the final episode in Madison's dream sequence, through framed pictures in her house. After Madison is dragged into Jeremiah Otto's grave, Travis appears briefly in an effort to pull her out. Development and reception (pictured).]] The season three episode "The New Frontier" features the death of Travis Manawa in the opening scene. Showrunner Dave Erickson explained the decision to kill off Travis: }} References Category:Characters created by Robert Kirkman Category:Comics characters introduced in 2015 Category:Fear the Walking Dead Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional schoolteachers Category:Fictional Māori people Category:Fictional American people of Oceanian descent